Hunt (Discipline)
Hunt is a custom discipline in Vampire: the Requiem, usuable by the Siblings of the Hunt bloodline. Skill one Visage of the Hunt Hunts are feared by monsters all across the globe - and now, you can become the figurehead of it. All beings, supernatural or otherwise, can see a shadow of the raw ferocity and power of the hunt reflected in your countanence. Cost: - Dice pool: Presence + Intimidation + Hunt vs Target's Composure + Willpower - Humanity Action: Contested An activation roll is made for the vampire, and a reflexive and contested roll is made for anyone who looks upon him. For a group of observers, particularly mortals, the Storyteller may roll the highest Composure of the crowd as an indicator of the group’s reaction. Any onlooker must see the vampire in person; the character’s appearance is frightening on a television or video camera, but no more so than any other expression not given power by blood. The vampire may maintain his frightening countenance and manner for the remainder of the scene and terrify anyone whom he encounters. Record the successes achieved on the power’s activation roll to compare to all comers’ contested rolls. Roll Results Dramatic failure: Shadow of the Hunt is no longer usuable on those targets for the rest of the scene Failure: The subject's successes exceed or tie those of the user. The target is shaken, but nothing more. Success: Successes rolled for the vampire exceed those rolled for the subject. The victim flees the vampire’s presence entirely, using all available means at his disposal to do so. He continues fleeing for one turn per success rolled and will not come within sight of the vampire for the remainder of the scene. Exceptional Success: An exceptional success reduces the subject to a cowering heap, unable to take any action of his own volition. If attacked, a terror-stricken foe can defend himself (he is allowed Defense but not a dodge action), and may attack anyone who attacks him. He cannot attack the Hunt-user, even if she is also the source of an attack. The victim remains terrified as long as the vampire remains in the vicinity. Skill two Strength of the Hunt Stealth has always been important if you wish to survive a supernatural fight. And while shadows can be useful for that purpose, this brings it to a completely different level - not only do the shadows give you stealth, but also speed, and strength. Cost: 1 Vitae This ability does not use a dice pool, merely allowing you to add your Hunt dots to any physical activity while in deep shadow. Skill three Blade of the Hunt Every hunter needs a weapon - for some it is a gun or a hammer. But, in your case, the shadows themselves are a weapon. Cost: 1 Vitae Dice pool: Resolve + Hunt + Humanity vs Target's Defence + Humanity Action: Contested This is an attack that can only be triggered when an enemy you can see enters a patch of deep shadows. It takes a great effort of will, but you are able to slice him with unseen blades of darkness. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: Blade of the Hunt is no longer usable in this scene Failure: The target's score is equal to or greater than yours. This attack has no effect. Success: The target takes two lethal damage and one blunt damage. Exceptional success: The target takes four lethal damage and two blunt damage. You immediately use Visage of the Hunt on the target. Skill four Shield of the Hunt The Hunt gives you far more protection than any armour ever could. Cost: 1 Vitae Dice pool: None This adds half your Hunt dots to your armours (both against melee and bullet damage) for the remainder of the scene. Skill five Life of the Hunt And when your armour fails you, the Hunt never will. Cost: 2 Vitae Dice pool: None This adds half your Hunt dots as health, lasting until the end of the scene. When the scene ends, you ignore the least of the damage (eg, if it is a choice between lethal and bashing, you keep the lethal). Skill six Body of the Hunt You have now given the Hunt more than many ever will. Now, it is giving back. Cost: 2 Vitae Dice pool: Resolve + Hunt Take five from the amount of successes. Heal by the amount indicated. 1 Bashing damage = 1 success 1 Lethal damage = 2 successes 1 Aggravated damage = 3 successes Skill seven Mind of the Hunt Only one in a million vampires attain this level of skill in a Discipline. Since less than a million vampires follow the way of the Hunt, this is a rare thing indeed. And the Hunt rewards this devotion. Cost: - Dice pool: None, this is a straight-up reward You can distribute half your Hunt dots within your core stats, as if it were dots at character creation. This is not an active ability, but happens each time you add a dot in Hunt (only adding those Hunt dots which are not yet distributed, eg having eight dots gives your four extra core stats dots, but increasing to ten would give you an extra dot to spend, not an extra nine). Skill eight Day of the Hunt This is why certain vampires wish to learn the secrets of the Hunt - and why monstrous Kindred must be denied it. Cost: 4 Vitae Dice pool: Resolve + Hunt If you roll less than six, nothing happens. If you roll more than five but less than eight, sunlight inflicts lethal damage instead of aggravated damage. If you roll more than seven but less than ten, sunlight inflicts bashing damage instead of aggravated damage. If you roll ten successes or above, you merely get sunburnt easily - very easily. But maybe that will leave you as the only vampire capable of getting a tan. This power lasts for half an hour. Skill nine Soul of the Hunt For those who much is given, much is also required. Cost: Any amount of Vitae Dice pool: Vitae spent + Hunt vs 20 - Target's Humanity Roll results Dramatic failure: The target becomes immune to this power until the end of the scene. Failure: The target scored equal to or higher than you. Soul of the Hunt has no effect. Success: The target is healed of the least wounds, one damage per success Exceptional success: The target is healed of all wounds Skill ten Night of the Hunter You have become the epitome of the Hunt, almost like a prophet. Where you lead, others follow. And when something kills a Mortal on your turf - none can stay your wrath. Cost: 10 Vitae Dice pool: None You manifest four weapons from your back with attack values equal to half your Hunt + your Resolve. It has a range of double its attack, and you make attacks with Strength + Athletics + Weapon. It typically appears as a construction of solidified blood, some kind of monster's bone structure, or a combination of the two. It is still part of you, so you take half of the normal damage if it is attacked. Category:Vampire: The Requiem Category:Homebrew Category:Discipline